Who Knows
by HanamiK
Summary: It won't be that bad marrying someone I don't know...right?
1. Father's Decision

Disclaimer: Hanami does not own Fairy Tail. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Who Knows

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia is a young 18 year old with silky golden blonde hair that drapes over her shoulders. Her doe chocolate brown eyes gleaming everyday and her mouth always forming into a smile that lights up your day. Lucy was gifted with a perfect body with curves in the right places and a large chest. As Lucy walked down the cement pathway heading towards her street, she was humming her favourite tune that her mother always sang to her before sleep. Carrying her company's business suitcase in her right hand and her books that she bought in her left hand. "At last, I can finally know what Candice is going to do about her situation!" Lucy smiled.

Lucy flipped the book over and read the blurb. The book was about a girl who was forced into an arranged marriage and she hates her soon-to-be husband. But later on in the story, she starts to fall madly in love with him but the thing is that her husband's heart belongs to someone else. Lucy is a sucker for dramas, she and her best friend Levy who was petite with sky blue hair tucked back with a orange headband, she was also 18 years old. Her eyes were hazel even though some mistake it for brown. Her chest wasn't so big but she still has the curves. Just on cue, Lucy's phone vibrated violently in her handbag. Lucy stopped walking and put her suitcase down, digging her hand in her bag for her phone. As soon as she got a hold of it, Lucy flipped it open and put it near her ear. "Hello? This is the Heartfillia."

"Lucy." Her father, Jude Heartfillia's stern voice echoed.

"Yes?" Lucy replied, not knowing why he called her.

"I need you to meet me back in the company building." And just like that, he hung up leaving Lucy stand there.

Sighing, she placed her phone back in her bag and picked up her suitcase, turning her body around to head back to the company. Lucy pushed the large doors open and when a scarlet-haired girl looked up, she greeted Lucy. "Hey Lucy! Why are you here again?"

This is Erza Scarlet, a receptionist in the Heartfillia company. Her shining scarlet hair flowed down to her waist and her stern yet gentle brown eyes stared at Lucy. Erza was a 20 year old respectful woman and one of the most successful workers. Her curves showed off and her chest was pretty much like Lucy's. Lucy walked up to the counter and heaved her suitcase up, dumping it on the surface. "Father called. So I trust you to take care of my suitcase."

"Ah..." Erza nodded and took the suitcase, placing it under the counter. "Go on now, you mustn't keep Jude waiting."

Lucy smiled and waved to Erza who waved back. Lucy passed by some co-workers who greeted her. Lucy just ran past them and spluttered greetings back and kept looking ahead of her, pondering why Jude wants to see her. Lucy stopped by the elevator and pressed the up button, tapping her foot impatiently on the tiles and glancing at the door and the floor number. When the elevator dinged and opened, Lucy ran in and ran her finger through the floor buttons, clicking on a certain one. As the elevator door closed, Lucy looked at the security camera. Deciding to goof around in front of it, Lucy made silly faces until the door opened. She stopped making faces and walked out, heading down the left hall to the room with huge engraved letters spelling out Jude's name. Lucy knocked once. "Who is it?" A gruff voice asked.

"Lucy."

A buzz was heard and the door automatically opened to reveal a man in his late 30's with short dirty blonde hair and mustache. His stern eyes were glued onto the work papers he had and some documents. Lucy took a deep breath and hesitantly walked in with small steps. The door closed with a soft slam and Jude motioned Lucy to sit down. She did as told and sat down on the velvet red chair. Lucy scanned around the room, she hasn't really visited Jude's office. The walls were plain grey, the windows were polished with white soft curtains with flower patterns. There was a large brown coffee table with a pale blue vase in the middle with daisies in it. The sofas were velvet red and on the opposite side was a shelf with stacks of books. Jude coughed onto his fist making Lucy whip her head around. "You know how you're the heir to the company, right?"

Lucy slowly nodded. "Yes..."

"Well, you are now 18 years old. The eligible age to get married." Jude's eyes met Lucy's. "I'm going to arrange you in a marriage with another company."

"Father!" Lucy stood up from the chair, slamming her hands on the desk. This action did not faze Jude though and he stared at Lucy with a bored expression. "I can't just get married with a stranger!"

"I've already signed the papers." Jude held up a form with his signature visible on the bottom.

Lucy froze. "B-But..."

"No buts. You are going to marry this man and take over the company." Jude's eyebrow twitched due to annoyance.

Lucy trembled with rage. "Father! I don't want to mar-"

"YOU WILL MARRY THIS MAN, LUCY! Do not disobey me!" Jude raised his voice, his gaze pierced through the shocked Lucy.

Lucy was shocked from her father's sudden outburst. Jude sighed and turned around to stare out the window. "Leave."

Lucy didn't need to be told twice and she stomped out of his office, grumbling a chain of curse words. Closing the door with a lot of force, almost breaking it. Lucy quickly went down the elevator and grumpily went to the reception. Erza looked up to only frown when Lucy demanded for her suitcase back. "What's wrong now?" Erza asked as she ducked down to grab the suitcase.

"Stupid father. I hate him even more now." Lucy mumbled, crossing her arms below her chest.

Erza gave Lucy her suitcase who snatched it harshly. "Thank you and good-bye."

"...Bye" Erza waved to Lucy who's figure was shrinking as she ran out of the building. Erza sighed.

* * *

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment. She moved away from the Heartfillia mansion because her father is just the worst. But she can't help it but work for him since Lucy can't find another job. Lucy walked into her room and kicked her shoes off and putting away other things. As she went to change into pink pajamas with yellow rubber duckies printed onto the fabric, Lucy went to the kitchen to make a quick dinner. Grabbing out eggs and some vegetables, Lucy diced the veggies and stirred them on the frying pan. She cracked the eggs into a bowl and grabbed a fork to mix the yolks together. When it was fully mixed, Lucy poured the egg on top of the fried vegetables and watched as the egg seeped into the food. She flipped the food over as she recalled the events today.

_"YOU WILL MARRY THIS MAN, LUCY! Do not disobey me!"_

Lucy shivered at the shout. She flipped the egg again and then carefully carried it to her plate, placing it gently and letting it cool. She dunked the utensils into the sink and turned on the hot water tap, letting the water just rinse the dishes. Lucy held her plate and went into the lounge and sat on her leather couch. Thinking about her forced marriage, Lucy was wondering what would her husband be like.

"It can't be that bad marrying to someone, right?"

* * *

I suck. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

I need to update In War real soon e.e Lol.

I accept all your ideas for the story and your opinions/reviews!

Hanami-chan is out~


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Hanami does not own Fairy Tail. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Who Knows

* * *

"Stupid father. Stupid company."

"Calm down pinky."

"I hate this arranged marriage."

"I bet the girl you're marrying hates it too."

"Tch." Natsu punched the wall near him, leaving a small dent.

Gray sighed and got up from the fluffy couch. His best friend and rival is Natsu Dragneel. He has spiky pink hair that strangely suits him and his eyes are slanty with onyx orbs. Natsu always trained martial arts when he was younger explaining his well-built tanned body. Girls sometimes go gaga for him making Gray gag. Gray Fullbuster is similar to Natsu but his skin is more lighter, his hair is ink-black that is different to Natsu's spiky hair and his eyes are dark blue that is drooped down. He has a strange habit of stripping. "Mom is going to kill you for wrecking my wall."

"Who cares, I'll pay." Natsu grunted.

"She won't take the money from you." Gray said.

Natsu glanced at him. "I'll bribe her and don't strip while I'm here!"

Gray looked down and his eyes bulged when he was just in his boxers. "Oh shit!"

Natsu groaned and looked at the form his father signed for this forced marriage. Apparently he's going to marry one of the richest daughter in a famous company. Natsu just hoped she wasn't snobby and stuck-up like some other rich girls that only care for money from their daddy dearest. When Gray came back with just a white t-shirt and black sweatpants on, Natsu headed out the door. "I'm going to go back to the cafe."

"I'm coming along then." Gray shouted.

"Juvia's going to be there though." Natsu yelled back while smirking.

He can imagine Gray going pale. "I-I'll still go." Gray stuttered.

Natsu shrugged. "As you wish." And Natsu walked out of Gray's room with Gray following after, hopping around to get his shoes on.

* * *

The bell shook a little as the door opened. Mirajane Strauss is a waitress at Fairy Tail cafe who has silvery white hair that waves down to her waist. Her ocean blue eyes always shined with happiness and was blessed with a body of an angel. Her sister is quite the same, Lisanna Strauss but with shorter hair. Her brother is twice the size as them two, Elfman Strauss. His hair was spiky, he has tanned skin with lots of muscles and constantly shouts out man. Mirajane turned to the door and greeted. "Welcom- Oh it's just you guys.

"Hey." Natsu yawned. Gray just waved.

Mirajane walked up to the table the boys sat in and held a tray with food. "The usual."

As she placed down the usual dishes for the boys, Natsu looked more grumpier than usual. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Mirajane looked at Gray who gave her the look -I'll-tell-you-later-. Mirajane nodded and went into the staff kitchen. A blue blob passed by Mirajane at a speed of light and clung onto Gray's arm. "Gray-sama!"

Juvia Loxar is a girl with a russian dark blue hat, blue hair that curls on her shoulders and dark blue eyes to match. Juvia has a strange habit of speaking in third person and she has a crazy obsession with Gray as soon as she saw him. "Juvia missed you!"

Gray tried to pry her off. "Gah! Get away!"

Natsu silently munched on his food as he laughed at Gray. "Why don't you just tell her to be your girlfriend already?"

"Juvia would love that. Gray-sama~!" Juvia was now daydreaming.

Gray took it as a chance to hide so he did. Juvia then snapped out of her daydreaming and saw her beloved Gray gone. Juvia then searched everywhere. Natsu pointed out the door. "He ran out."

"Thank you Natsu-san." Juvia bowed before running out like a maniac.

Gray popped his head from below the table and looked around before sighing in relief. He got up and sat on the chair. "I wonder if she'll ever leave me alone."

Natsu just shrugged. Lisanna then came up to them. "Hi guys!" She greeted as she sat down on a spare chair.

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu grinned then it morphed into a frown. Lisanna noticed this and furrowed her eyebrows. "Something wrong, Natsu?"

"The idiot here got forced into a marriage." Gray talked for Natsu. He threw his shirt on the ground, revealing his chest.

Lisanna's eyes were beaming. "Really? Isn't that great tough? You'll be married to someone pretty probably!"

"But what if she's like those rich girls?" Natsu whined.

"Never judge someone you haven't met yet." Lisanna wagged her finger in front of Natsu.

"Hnn." Natsu looked away. Lisanna giggled. "You're so childish, why are you here anyway?"

"Just wanted to hang out." Gray said as Lisanna ah'd.

Then Natsu got a phone call. "Hold on, call." Lisanna and Gray nodded as they conversed.

Natsu talked on the phone before coming back. He looked...irritated. Gray waited for Natsu to speak. "Well...?"

"Looks like we gotta stay here longer.

* * *

Lucy gripped on the map her father gave her. It was to meet her fiancee at a cafe called Fairy Tail. Lucy sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. The clouds just hovering around, morphing into random shapes like a sheep, dog and a dragon. Her sunshine yellow floral dress that is up to her knees moved in sync with the breeze. Her small portion of her golden hair is tied in a side ponytail with a dark yellow ribbon. Lucy had a couple of forms in her hands to fill out with her fiancee. They seem to be from a famous company of the Dragneels. Lucy's feet stopped in front of a building with a huge flashy sign 'Fairy Tail'. "Here I go." Lucy took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

She entered and her eyes explored the interior. It was quite modern yet classy at the same time. Lucy held the form tightly and went up to the girl with long wavy silvery white hair. The girl noticed Lucy and then bowed, holding the tray to her chest. "Welcome, may I help you?"

"Uhm..." Lucy was lost in her beauty and she looked at her name tag. "I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel. I'm pretty sure he is here."

Mirajane pointed to the table with three people. "Just right there, the one with pink hair."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you Mirajane." And she skipped away.

Lucy examined Natsu from the distance and realized that he was handsome. The pink hair suits him and Lucy can't see it with any other color. She nervously went up to the table, gaining attention from the three people. "H-Hi..." Lucy stammered.

The one that looks like Mirajane spoke up. "Hi there! Need something?"

"I'm here to speak with Mr. Dragneel?"

Pink hair raised his hand up. "That's me. Just call me Natsu."

"I'm Lisanna and this is Gray." Lisanna introduced while smiling. Lucy smiled too, shaking hands with all of them.

"Mr. Dra- Natsu, I presume your father told you to meet me here."

Natsu's eyes then widened. "Then you're..."

"Yep. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy shakily waved.

* * *

Okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I would like to here your ideas if you have any.

Hanami-chan is OUT.


End file.
